Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Computing systems such as personal computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, cellular phones, among many other types of computing systems, are increasingly prevalent in numerous aspects of modern life. As computers become progressively more integrated with users' everyday life, the convenience, efficiency, and intuitiveness of the user-interfaces by which users interact with computing devices becomes progressively more important.
A user-interface may include various combinations of hardware and software which enable the user to, among other things, interact with a computing system. One example of a modern user-interface is “voice control” that may allow a user to provide speech data to a computing system. The speech data may be received and processed by the computing system, and ultimately may be used by the computing system as a basis for executing certain computing functions.
Voice control interfaces used to interact with a computing device may involve a steep learning curve. Such interfaces may require users must have an in-depth familiarity and/or understanding of the computing device to effectively interface with the device via “voice control.” Accordingly, innovations to help computing-device users navigate and/or learn such voice control interfaces are welcome.